


Needy, aren't we?

by mirela



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: But here it is, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i mean it's mostly them thinking how much they love each other, i should've finished this long ago, kind of, ok yea that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirela/pseuds/mirela
Summary: Aoba snuggled up closer to his lover's chest and smiled at the familiar warmth and heaviness of Koujaku's arm draped over his middle protectively. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on Koujaku's chin, then buried his head in Koujaku's chest, breathing in his scent. They've grown more and more accustomed to each other, to this intimacy between them, and Aoba has noticed that the flame of the love they felt at the beginning hasn't flickered, not even once. Of course they've had their arguments, like almost any other couple, but it was always over minor things, ones that were quickly solved. Aoba had a good feeling about all of this, and he was confident they'd stay like this forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a promise to Celina. It ended as a promise to both Celina and Sofy. So enjoy, ya nasties. <33

Aoba rolled over in his and Koujaku's shared bed, opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling. It was still dark outside, and according to his Coil it was nearly three in the morning.

  
  
So why was he awake?

 

Oh, right. _We made a promise._

 

Aoba looked up at Koujaku, noticing how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. They've been together for four years now, but it still amazed Aoba how relaxed his lover looked while he slept. Of course there were nights when he would toss and turn and cry out in pain and anger, and Aoba would have to wait for him to go through it until he woke up, because otherwise he'd get a fist to the face.

 

Don't ask.

 

But Aoba didn't hold those accidents against Koujaku. It was normal for Koujaku to wake up swinging, and it was unfortunate his target was Aoba's face, but what else could have Aoba possibly expected when he startled the man out of his nightmare?

 

_Alright, enough with this dark stuff._

 

Aoba snuggled up closer to his lover's chest and smiled at the familiar warmth and heaviness of Koujaku's arm draped over his middle protectively. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on Koujaku's chin, then buried his head in Koujaku's chest, breathing in his scent. They've grown more and more accustomed to each other, to this intimacy between them, and Aoba has noticed that the flame of the love they felt at the beginning hasn't flickered, not even once. Of course they've had their arguments, like almost any other couple, but it was always over minor things, ones that were quickly solved. Aoba had a good feeling about all of this, and he was confident they'd stay like this forever.

 

"... Aoba?"

 

Aoba slightly widened his eyes in surprise, looking up at a now very awake Koujaku staring back at him.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, hippo?" he asked, his brows slightly knitting together in worry.

 

Koujaku chuckled, still sleepy, and Aoba's heart skipped a beat. _Goddamn it, he looks stunning with the way the moonlight is reflecting on his face. Fuck._

 

"I thought we agreed we'd be doing this the entire night," he murmured, moving his hand up to Aoba's chin and tilting his lover's head up a bit, leaning in to press his lips against Aoba's.

 

"Well, I _did_ fall asleep, but so did--" Aoba started, but his next words were muffled by Koujaku's kiss.

 

That man sure knew how to make Aoba go to cloud nine in less than a second, and all it took was a gentle press of Koujaku's lips against his own. Aoba moaned into the kiss, arching his back a bit until he felt his chest press against Koujaku's. At that moment Koujaku moved one hand to cup the back of Aoba's head and the other down Aoba's thigh, lifting his leg up and hooking it around his own waist. Aoba gasped a little, feeling his now hardening cock press against Koujaku's hip.

 

_He's already almost fully hard. How did he even..._

 

Aoba's train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt Koujaku's mouth move from Aoba's lips down his jawline, his neck and finally stopping at his collarbones. All the while Koujaku was rolling his hips against Aoba, pulling out moans and sighs from the blue-haired man, and he clung even tighter on to Koujaku, one arm wrapped around the taller man's back, while the other was pressed against Koujaku's chest. Aoba rolled his hips against Koujaku's as well, keeping up with the slow pace his lover had set, and soon enough he felt himself grow hard and ready. He was still feeling a bit worn out from when they had sex a few hours earlier, but right now... right now, Aoba wanted to feel it again.

 

Hell, he wanted even _more_.

 

Koujaku's mouth started moving even lower, reaching Aoba's chest and planting a few kisses there before he moved his attention on one of the nipples. The moment Aoba felt Koujaku flick his tongue over the hardened nub he arched his back, his hips stuttering a bit. Koujaku grunted at the sudden movement, but Aoba could swear the other man was now smirking as he continued licking and sucking on Aoba's nipple.

 

"Ko... jaku...," Aoba breathed, feeling the heat pool at an alarming rate at the pit of his stomach, and he was desperately trying to stop both himself and Koujaku from moving his hips and rubbing their members together.

 

Koujaku moved his head away from Aoba's chest and looked up at Aoba, a smirk on his face. Aoba's throat went dry, he could barely swallow, and it got even worse when Koujaku suddenly pushed Aoba on his back and was now looming over him. Aoba widened his eyes, spreading his legs a bit to let Koujaku settle comfortably between them. So this was really happening right now, at three in the morning, huh?

 

_Good._

 

Aoba wrapped his legs around Koujaku's waist and pulled him in, taking the other man by surprise, and watching him as he tried to brace himself with his hands on either side of Aoba's shoulders. Aoba cupped Koujaku's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss, feeling himself grow more and more desperate for the touch of skin against skin, for Koujaku's lips and tongue against his own, and for a moment he could hear some part of him wonder just _when the hell he became so fucking needy_. Koujaku seemed to go along with it, and Aoba felt him move his hips again, elliciting another gasp and moan from Aoba.

 

Koujaku slowly pulled away from their passionate kiss and smirked, looking down at Aoba's flushed face and open mouth. He leaned in close to Aoba's ear and licked it, enjoying the feeling of Aoba's shivering body against his own. "Feeling a little needy tonight, aren't we?" he whispered, repeating the same action again, and felt Aoba's legs tighted their hold around his waist.

 

Koujaku moved his hands down Aoba's body until he reached his hips, gripping them tightly. He watched as Aoba arched his back off the bed, his chest heaving, his cock hard and dripping with precome. It took all of Koujaku's self control not to thrust into Aoba and fuck him senseless right there and then. He reached over to the bottle on the nightstand and pushed the lid open. He poured some of the cold liquid goo on his fingers before closing the lid and returning the bottle, placing it back where he got it from.

 

"Open wide, Aoba," he whispered, watching for Aoba's reactions.

 

And he was not let down.

 

The sight of Aoba, _his Aoba_ , slowly and sensually spreading his legs wide just for him made Koujaku's head spin a little. _He will be the death of me, I swear..,_ Koujaku thought, watching as Aoba's hands moved to grip the pillow his head was rested on.

 

"Please... _hurry_ ," Aoba begged, his entire body trembling with desire.

 

Koujaku chuckled lightly. "My, my, full of surprises, aren't we?" He said, and just then Aoba felt the tip of something cold press against his entrance.

 

He choked back a gasp and rocked his hips slightly against the new pressure, feeling the finger rub circles over his entrance until the muscle relaxed. Koujaku and Aoba both knew this wasn't necessary, since they _just_ had sex mere hours ago, but Aoba also knew that Koujaku was making sure he wouldn't hurt Aoba.

 

 _Making sure he wo_ _n't hurt me_ _._

 

Aoba thought back on their first time together, now how desperate yet careful Koujaku was, and how incredible it felt by the time they neared the end. That time and all the times after it brought about new sensations and emotions, and there were times when Aoba could feel tears well up in his eyes from the overstimulation, yet it was all out of a particular feeling that made his heart skip a beat every time he locked eyes with Koujaku, or held his hand, or just watched him throw his head back with genuine laughter bubbling from his chest in one of those rare moments where he truly felt happy.

 

That feeling was love, and it grew more and more with each passing day, each shared moment of silence as they watched the fireworks on New Years' Eve, each time he comforted Koujaku after he's had a nightmare – either sexually or not –, with each tender gaze Koujaku would always direct at Aoba, with each silly fight they'd get over at home (who gets to wash the dishes, where Koujaku hid Aoba's leg warmers _this_ time, why the hell did Koujaku have to walk around shirtless and make Aoba flustered to hell and back) and, in general, with each waking moment they spent around each other.

 

Aoba moaned as he felt Koujaku's finger push inside his entrance, moving in and out slowly but steadily. Aoba gripped the pillow tighter, his chest heaving and hips moving on their own as he seeked out more of that feeling of being _full_. One finger just wasn't doing it, he needed _more, dammit_.

 

"Patience, Aoba," Koujaku chuckled, inserting a second finger and thrusting a bit harder this time.

 

But Aoba couldn't really be patient right now. His entire body was flushed, his cock was dripping wet with precum, the feeling of Koujaku's fingers was sending ripples of pleasure up and down his entire body, and his hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved against the fingers that were in Aoba's ass. He let out a needy moan, his legs shaking a bit as he arched his back a bit more off the bed and gripped the pillow tighter. The pace that Koujaku had set right now was better than earlier, but still _not enough_.

 

Koujaku leaned forward and pressed his lips against Aoba's already parted ones, and almost immediately felt Aoba's tongue against his lips. _He's really impatient tonight_ , Koujaku absent-mindedly thought as he pressed his chest almost flush against Aoba's before he parted his own lips, letting his and Aoba's tongues rub together in a sensual dance. He couldn't really hold back like this, not when Aoba's sweet moans were drowned out in Koujaku's mouth, so he found himself groaning in return, increasing the speed of his fingers moving in and out of Aoba's entrance.

 

After a short while Koujaku broke the kiss and started trailing kiss after kiss down Aoba's jaw, down his throat and then back up again. A soft sigh escaped Aoba's lips and his hips' movements slowed down a bit.

 

"Koujaku...," he mumbled between soft gasps, moving his head a bit to the side, exposing more of his neck to Koujaku.

 

"Hm?" Koujaku hummed, moving up until he reached Aoba's ear and planted a kiss there. "Is everything alright?" he whispered, moving to gently nibble at Aoba's jawline.

 

"Feels...," Aoba gasped again, "... great.."

 

Koujaku felt like he was at the limit of his self control. The way Aoba reacted to his touches was just too much, and it was a miracle he had managed to keep his cool for this long. But, then again, this was Aoba. Koujaku wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he slipped up and hurt Aoba during such an intimate moment.

 

"Hurry...," Aoba whispered, sounding almost out of breath.

 

Koujaku almost didn't hear him, but his body certainly reacted to that word. He was already hot and bothered just from giving Aoba all this attention, and it felt really good. But the way Aoba said that, and with the erotic look on his face, Koujaku couldn't help his own heaving chest and the panting breath that escaped his lips as he tried to force out a chuckle in-between them.

 

"When did you... become like this?" he asked, pulling his fingers out and watching as Aoba closed his eyes and let out another soft moan.

 

"I don't...," Aoba swallowed, looking up at Koujaku and meeting his gaze, "I don't know. Somehow, today I'm... I'm ready..," he mumbled, and Koujaku smiled as he saw Aoba's face grow redder as he spoke. "Just... put it in..."

 

Koujaku's mind was racing as he wrapped his fingers around his own aching member, positioning himself. "You're really...," he breathed out a laugh, but was unsure what he was going to say. Cute? Sexy? Both?

 

Both.

 

Both indeed.

 

Koujaku leaned forward, pressing the tip of his erection against Aoba's entrance. He whispered Aoba's name as he slowly started pushing in.

 

Aoba's back arched again and a loud, needy moan escaped his lips the more Koujaku pressed inside of him. Koujaku had his arms under Aoba's legs, hands holding onto his lover's thighs, and he pulled Aoba towards him, groaning at the hot feeling of being inside Aoba again.

 

He doubted he'd ever get tired of it.

 

Koujaku started thrusting shortly after, his grunts and groans mixing with Aoba's loud moans and gasps of pleasure. He quickly set a fast pace, his mouth hanging open, panting and groaning, half-lidded eyes never leaving Aoba's face – the way his eyes were glossy from the tears welling up in them, his pupils blown wide, a pleading look that made Koujaku almost lose his control and start pounding into Aoba relentlessly. The blue-haired boy was slack-jawed, tongue slightly sticking out, and all those beautiful noises that rolled off it were music to Koujaku's ears.

 

"Come... come closer...," Aoba whispered between a few moans and whimpers.

 

Koujaku didn't need to be told twice. He slowed his pace enough so he could lean down towards Aoba, but before he could properly bring his face close to his lover's, Aoba's arms quickly shot up and wrapped around his broad shoulders, fingers digging into Koujaku's back. Aoba's legs tightened their hold even more, and it seemed like he was trying to sit up. Koujaku, albeit a bit surprised, placed one hand on Aoba's back and buried his face in Aoba's hair, chuckling.

 

"You want to ride me?" he asked, and the only response he got was Aoba's eager nod and another needy whine. "Alright." He wrapped his arms around Aoba's torso and lifted him up a bit.

 

After a quick readjusting of their position Koujaku found himself looking up at a completely lost in pleasure Aoba moving up and down on Koujaku's hard member. Aoba's hands were on Koujaku's shoulders, keeping him from falling over, and it seemed like he was moving on his own. Yet Koujaku still had his hands cupping Aoba's beautiful ass.

 

"Ah... aah... Koujaku...," Aoba moaned, moving his hands from Koujaku's shoulders to his face, cupping it gently; a complete contrast to the way he was riding him like there was no tomorrow. "Koujaku... Koujaku...," he kept whispering, leaning in until their lips met.

 

All Koujaku could do was just stare at him, starstruck, because he's only ever seen Aoba like this on very rare occasions. Well, three times in the last four years, to be specific. And it's always a sight to see, because that's when Koujaku thanks whatever deity would listen to him that this is real, that Aoba is his, that he is Aoba's, and that they're sharing this beautiful moment.

 

_I love you. Goddammit, I love you so much, Aoba._

 

He pressed into the kiss, nibbling at Aoba's lower lip and relishing in the sweet noises that rolled off Aoba's tongue. He was whining, needy, and ground his hips even harder against Koujaku's groin. That definitely pulled a loud groan from the older man, and his grip on Aoba's ass tightened. He pulled away from the kiss, panting and trying to clear the haze in his brain from all the sensations Aoba's new way of moving was giving him. Aoba was now rolling his hips, moaning as he did so, his fingers tangling up in Koujaku's hair and pulling slightly. Koujaku hissed at that, leaning forward and biting a spot on Aoba's chest a bit too roughly.

 

Aoba's hips stuttered a bit and a choked gasp escaped his lips as he felt the sharp pain from Koujaku's teeth, but it didn't stop him from grinding down even harder. Koujaku kept peppering Aoba's chest with bite marks, and he made sure to place soothing kisses on the slightly reddened skin there before he moved on to another spot. Aoba was somewhat aware of how he'd look after all of this, but right now he was too preoccupied with getting them both over the edge to care too much about that. Besides, the slight shock of it each time Koujaku's teeth scraped his skin increased Aoba's pleasure even more, so he didn't really mind.

 

Koujaku moved one of his hands towards Aoba's groin and wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock. He smeared the transparent liquid from the tip, and smirked when he felt Aoba arch his back and tighted his grip on Koujaku's hair. Aoba started moving up and down again, both riding Koujaku and getting himself off with Koujaku's hand on his dick.

 

Koujaku leaned back a bit and looked up at Aoba, smirking. "You look really sexy like that, you know?" he whispered, leaning closer to Aoba's mouth as much as he could. "Are you gonna come for me, Aoba?"

 

Aoba's face turned even redder and he ducked his head a bit, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Y-you... hippo..," he muttered between gasps, his knees suddenly buckling as he felt Koujaku trace his nails up from Aoba's ass to his back and stop between his shoulder blades. "A-ah.. Koujaku...," he moaned, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Koujaku's.

 

Aoba was feeling overwhelmed right now. His body was hot all over, his cock was practically dripping, and Koujaku's bites on his chest and the way he talked earlier were just giving Aoba's body more incentive to near that tempting edge. As he looked at Koujaku's face he could see how his brows were slightly knit together in concentration, a longing in his beautiful red eyes, his lips slightly parted and a light blush tinting his cheeks and ears. There was such... adoration on those features. Lust, too, but it was mostly overwhelmed by the complete and utter love that Aoba knew Koujaku felt for him, and that made Aoba's chest tighten.

 

_I love you, Koujaku. Unconditionally._

 

Just then Aoba felt Koujaku move his hand from Aoba's back to his upper arm, slowly sliding his fingers down the skin there. Aoba had slowed down his pace a bit, hell, they both have, and Aoba understood the silent plea.

 

_Give me your hand._

 

Aoba quickly intertwined their fingers toghether, and that's when he felt Koujaku's other hand move from his member to his hips, increasing his pace once more. He was thrusting into Aoba in heat countless times, and all Aoba could do was wrap his free arm around Koujaku's neck for support and just move his hips down to meet Koujaku's thrusts. It's both painful and amazing at the same time as the heat pools in Aoba's belly and his movements become more erratic, and he feels that Koujaku is also losing his own pace a bit, yet his thrusts remain powerful. Aoba feels him shift a bit, and the next thrust sends electric shocks through his entire body. He's pretty sure he even shouted, felt his own fingers dig into Koujaku's shoulder, and his inner walls tighten around Koujaku's shaft.

 

"You feeling that?" Koujaku asked, his voice a bit raspy, sounding out of breath. And hot as fuck. "Aoba."

 

Aoba moaned in response at his own name since it was all he could really do at this point, and felt Koujaku hit that sweet spot one more time.

 

"Kou... jaku... Ah!" He gasped, pushing his face into Koujaku's shoulder, trying to suppress his sobs. "I'm... going to..."

 

"Me... too..," Koujaku breathed in Aoba's ear, and that alone sent shivers down Aoba's spine.

 

He couldn't take it anymore. Aoba was clinging onto Koujaku in a daze, unable to hear anything but the sounds of their gasps, moans and Aoba's sobs of pleasure. He was nearing the edge, and his hoarse breaths escaped his lips as his chest heaved. Koujaku was clinging on to Aoba's hip and hand like a vice, yet it was a somewhat comforting pain, to know that he was enjoying it just as much. Hell, his sharp gasps and his groans were enough of an indicator already, but this physical confirmation was still... something else, something special. Aoba felt Koujaku wrap his arm around Aoba's waist, pulling him in as much of an embrace as he could, his thrusts increasing in speed as he kept at it. Aoba clung even tighter to him in turn, and the only sounds that filled the room at that moment were the rustling of sheets, their moans and gasps mixing together, the sounds of their joining and the slight creak in the bed.

 

Aoba's entire body tensed as he came, thick white spurts of semen coating Koujaku's lower half, yet the other man didn't stop moving. His gasps and moans grew louder, and he arched his back a bit, pressing his chest as flush as he could against Aoba's as he finally went over the edge, too. Aoba moaned as he felt Koujaku fill him up as he kept moving inside of him, and he couldn't seem to stop the trembling in his own body as he came down from his own high.

 

Koujaku felt Aoba tighten around him, and that made his head spin even more, and his entire body buzz from the overstimulation. He held on to Aoba's hand as tight as he could, his other hand supporing his lover around the waist, and he emptied himself inside of Aoba's inner walls. He breathes roughly as his body jolts from riding out the orgasm, and he slowly comes back down from his high as well, breathing heavily against Aoba's hair.

 

Aoba's body was still trembling slightly from the aftershocks of his orgasm, and feeling Koujaku shift a bit and move inside of him he somewhat involuntarily let out a moan.

 

A chuckle rumbled from Koujaku's chest. "That good, was it?" He asked teasingly, nibbling on Aoba's earlobe.

 

Aoba responded with a weak nod, his head still buried in Koujaku's shoulder. Koujaku smiled and let go of Aoba's hand slowly before he proceeded to run both hands up and down Aoba's back gently. Aoba's now free hand went on Koujaku's forearm and gripped it lightly. He bit his lower lip and, using whatever strength he had left in him, slowly leaned back enough to look at Koujaku's face. They were both breathing a bit hard, their entire bodies were flushed, and there was a feverish but tired look to their eyes. He leaned forward and pecked Aoba's lips lightly before looking down at where they were joined together. He moved his hands down to grip Aoba's hips and slowly help him get up.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice, looking up at Aoba long enough to get an answer just from his lover's face alone. He got a nod in response, so that was good. "Did it feel good?" A smirk appeared on his lips after that question.

 

Aoba, as expected, blushed a deep red and pouted his lip slightly, looking down for a few moments. "Y-yeah...," he mumbled, lifting his shy gaze to meet Koujaku's confident one. "It... felt amazing," he admitted.

 

And it really did. Aoba's not sure what got into him back then, but his entire body was singing in ecstasy each time he felt Koujaku thrust into him, each light caress his skin felt from Koujaku's gentle hands, and especially once they changed the position and Aoba was on top. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to go on after this, but what he is sure of is that he'd definitely let Koujaku wake him up for another round... maybe in a couple of hours or so.

 

"Hey," he smiled at Koujaku, regaining his composure a bit. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the tip of Koujaku's nose. "I love you," he said, his smile wide and sincere, reaching his eyes.

 

A tender smile appeared on Koujaku's lips and he slightly lifted his brows, tilting his head to the side a bit. "I love you even more, Aoba," he replied, and leaned forward to capture Aoba's lips in a slower, more gentle kiss, this time without the heat the previous ones had.

 

Yeah, they would definitely stay like this forever, Aoba thought. This love between them showed no signs of disappearing, and they always found new ways to fall even more for each other, and that... really made him happy. Aoba smiled into the kiss and pressed his lips back against his lover's, wrapping his arms around Koujaku's neck and leaning his body a bit towards him. Koujaku responded by placing his hands back on Aoba's hips and just holding them there, their grip firm but gentle, reassuring and steady. They were both thinking the same thing:

 

_What did I do to deserve this happy ending?_


End file.
